


不良教育

by moshu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu/pseuds/moshu
Summary: 忒休斯教导纽特





	不良教育

“抓住我的手。”忒休斯说。

不。纽特慌乱地想，试图蜷缩起身体，汗湿的手掌紧握成拳，贴在自己裤腿上，他什么都还没做，却像个犯了错受罚的公学男孩，即将为自己的好奇心付出代价。他的哥哥站在对面，温暖的身体像黑暗中的灯塔，紧贴着他，要求他的触碰，纽特闭紧眼咬住嘴唇，摇摇欲坠，他不能。

他处于一种本能的逃跑状态，如果可以，纽特会抓住任何一个机会从忒休斯身边消失，但他不能，是他把忒休斯拽进这个狭窄的扫帚间求助，他想寻求一个提示，一种探索的方式。纽特·斯卡曼德也许精通这个世界上绝大多数神奇生物，却很难理解自己，不知不觉中，他的身体成长得过快，开始被生活中的一些细节分心，一个人无意间的触碰，眼睛的颜色，叹息的声音。他开始做梦。

他被自己刚刚成年的身体困住了，懵懵懂懂，只能更加孤立自己。那个假期纽特依然没回家，躲在霍格沃茨顶楼的储物间内，喂养同样落单的动物，直到他偶然听到了同学的谈话。

“……高年级的学长，他们更有经验，如果你懂得如何请求，”躲在楼梯边的男孩们笑起来，“他们就会分享这个秘密，教会你成长。”

纽特想到他的哥哥——忒休斯会知道吗，更重要的是，他会与他分享吗？纽特无从得知，这个想法却像一粒种子埋在了他的胸口，在夜晚悄悄发芽。夏天即将结束时，忒休斯出现在了霍格沃茨，来看望纽特。那时他刚进入魔法部不久，战争还只是个模糊的概念，年轻的傲罗身上散发着一股独特的活力，像初夏的太阳，足够温暖，但不会灼伤人。

纽特把哥哥拉进一个顶楼的扫帚间，两人的胳膊碰在一起，灰尘让他忍不住打喷嚏，纽特磕磕绊绊地说了一大通，口干舌燥，心脏差点跳出喉咙。他的手在发抖，有种午夜偷跑出霍格沃茨，一个人穿越禁林的感觉，他盯着沉默的忒休斯，期待着，前所未有地紧张着，有些羞耻，却不是害怕。

他听见忒休斯说，“我可以教你。”

忒休斯靠近一点，又说了些什么，纽特没听清，即使扫帚间内一片昏暗，他还是闭上双眼。忒休斯先一步伸出了手，擦过他的下巴，手指带着被魔杖磨出的一层薄茧，埋进了他棕色的卷发，轻柔地捧着纽特。

忒休斯贴近发抖的纽特，干燥的吻落在他领子间露出的皮肤上，往上描绘到鼻尖，纽特咬紧嘴唇，僵硬得像只受惊了的渡渡鸟，直到忒休斯滚烫的呼吸徘徊在他唇边，亲昵地拥住他，小心翼翼地蹭着他，整个夏日里若有若无的情欲便在此时成了形，有了温度，被赋予一个声音。

“纽特。” 忒休斯说，“看着我。” 

纽特没有动，再一次违背了哥哥的意愿，但忒休斯低下头，耐心地吮吸他的下唇，碾磨着，引导纽特张开嘴回应他，舌头黏糊糊地纠缠在一起，试探着彼此。纽特不受控制地靠上去，像个被咒语击中的可怜人，发着高烧，彻底融化在一个吻里。

忒休斯捏着他的肩膀，退开了一点，纽特混乱地喘息着，身体向前倾，如梦初醒地睁开眼。他透过汗湿的额发偷偷望过去，忒休斯的眼睛是蓝色的，他想。

沉默中他们短暂地凝视彼此，忒休斯摸了摸纽特脸颊，在他震惊的目光中跪了下来，解开纽特的腰带，张开嘴含住了他。

纽特的头也许撞到了墙，还可能在忒休斯用温暖湿润的口腔包裹住他，舌尖舔上龟头时叫出了声。纽特咬着拳头，一阵阵发抖，汗湿的背部靠着墙直打滑，只能从喉咙深处挤出破碎的呻吟。会有人听见他们吗？他抓着忒休斯，像溺水的人抓紧海面唯一的浮木，无助地、快速地晃动腰部。

他射在了哥哥的喉咙里。

有那么一刻，纽特只能手足无措地站在那，他吓坏了，被海水般的愧疚与羞耻感彻底淹没。忒休斯靠在墙边干咳几下，用手背擦去嘴唇上残留的精液，他的耳朵尖通红，从乱糟糟的卷发中露了出来，纽特看着他，逐渐产生了一种疯狂的感觉，仿佛整个世界正在倾斜，朝忒休斯倒去。

但忒休斯接住了他，把他从海水中拉了上来。随着一句魔法的呢喃，一张简陋的床垫凭空出现在他们身下，忒休斯让纽特靠着自己躺上去，伸展身体，放松地圈着他。纽特没有挣扎，他将发烫的额头贴在忒休斯颈间，轻轻叹息，忒休斯闻起来像是雨后潮湿的鸟窝。

“告诉我你想要什么。”他听到忒休斯问。

纽特翻起来，爬到忒休斯身上看向他，他忽然发现他敢直视他了，忒休斯懒洋洋地躺在他身下，手掌安抚地贴着他的腰背。

也许驯服从来都是双向的，纽特想。 

“我不想只拥有一个扫帚间。”

忒休斯的目光探究地扫过来，纽特屏住呼吸，他很难说清他想要什么，他甚至想不出一个能用语言表达的东西，纽特只能俯下身，鼻尖蹭上忒休斯的脸颊，找到他的嘴唇，他会接受他吗？

忒休斯回应了这个吻，他抬起脸，头发陷进布满灰尘的床垫，迎向纽特。他们灼热的呼吸撞向彼此，手指纠缠着，忒休斯调整姿势，曲起腿打开了自己。

纽特的心像被一种晦暗的渴望攒紧了。忒休斯抱着他，亲吻他，手牵着他的手，引导纽特脱去两人的衣服，纽特浑身滚烫，他像是随着忒休斯的手指，第一次认识了自己的身体，直到忒休斯碰到他的下身，才发现自己硬得发痛。

忒休斯的手指圈着纽特，用一种把人逼疯的节奏摩擦他，纽特伸出手，被忒休斯握住了，抬起眼盯着他，一点点含进纽特的手指，仔细舔吻它们，像一场耐心的口交，结束时又凑到唇边念了句什么，纽特无法辨认，他的指尖被一股冰冷黏膩的液体裹住了，忍不住瑟缩，但忒休斯抓紧了他的手，往自己身后探去。

纽特被引导着，一点一点撑开他哥哥的身体，忒休斯的胸口起伏着，断断续续地喘息，像在努力维持一种平衡，纽特凑过去舔他的喉结，忒休斯顿了一下，抬高身体配合纽特，让他慢慢插进来。

纽特有点疼，又有种难以启齿的舒适，忒休斯很紧，体内因疼痛而收缩着，喘息逐渐被撞成一种湿润的呻吟，他听到忒休斯叫他的名字，像一个牢不可破咒语，纽特忍不住靠过去。

这一刻的忒休斯让他觉得真实，又无比特别，像一个紧闭的河蚌被撬开了，露出内里的柔软来，也只有这样，纽特才敢伸出手去触碰他，纽特凑近了，抵着忒休斯汗湿的鼻尖亲吻他，节奏越来越快，干进忒休斯身体最深处，听他喊出了声，忒休斯挣扎了一下，但没推开他。

他们几乎同时射了出来，纽特倒向忒休斯，趴在他怀里深深吸气，忒休斯此时闻起来就和他自己一样，混合着汗水和性的味道。两人沉默地抱了一会，纽特将脑袋搁在忒休斯脖子边，他们的卷发缠绕着，汗水汇聚在一起，高潮的余韵逐渐褪去，纽特听到忒休斯的呼吸平缓下来，他身上最亲密的一部分不会再属于他了。但又出于某种说不清的原因，纽特觉得，或者说他肯定，即使无数个夏天过去，他也能拥有这一切。  
  
窗外的天色逐渐变暗，忒休斯抱住纽特，把外套盖在弟弟身上，施了几个小小的清洁咒，一片令人昏沉的平静中，纽特闭上眼，躺在忒休斯的怀里睡着了。夜里他似乎醒来过一次，迷迷糊糊说了句什么，忒休斯温暖的身体靠了过来，下意识地，纽特接住他的手，再次睡了过去。

夜晚还年轻，他们也是。

 

END.


End file.
